The present invention relates to a new and improved stacker having a carriage which is movable up and down along a mast to raise and lower a load.
Known stackers have previously been assembled for the first time at warehouses or other sites where the stackers are to be used. During the on-site assembly of a stacker for the first time, precision instruments are required to align the various components of the stacker. The aligning and interconnecting of components of the stacker requires highly skilled labor and relatively complicated equipment at the site where the stacker is assembled.